The Resurrection Yard
by jamieg2892
Summary: Gohan and Goku get killed in training when Vegeta takes it too far. But they don't end up in the other world, they end up in a whole new place, and a whole new problem.
1. Prologue

**The Resurrection Yard**

Prologue/Blurb… 

"But I don't want to go in! Did you hear what the guy said?"

"Yeah I know…I'm thinking…"

He paced backwards and forwards while his Dad furiously rummaged through his brain for a solution. Then an attendant came over and leant over next to the boy.

"Okay, time to go!" he muttered grabbing him by the hand.

"NO!" he shouted while trying to pull his arm away but the fear of this place had cut his strength in half. "Daddy! Stop him! Help me!" he screamed through tears and a shuddering bottom lip.

Goku simply looked on with his arms folded as his son was dragged away by the attendant. He had a lump in his throat as him be taken away right infront of him.

"It's the best thing for him, I can't do anything. Can I?" he asked himself.

"DADDY! NO! DADDY, I DON'T WANNA GO!" Gohan yelled and screamed over and over again. Suddenly a large blast of wind came from his Father and a bright golden aura surrounded him, his hair yellow and his eyes intense blue.

"Let go of him…" Goku ordered as the horrified attendant looked on, still grasping the boy's hand.

Gohan stopped struggling and stood up right in amazement with his face lit up with glee and relief. The tears ceased and a wide smile stretched across his face.

Goku repeated his order.

"Let go of my son, now!"

"But I have to take him, it's standard procedures! That's why you are both here!" the attendant replied. Big mistake. Goku disappeared from the spot where he was standing and reappeared behind him.

"Do you realise what I am?" the super-saiyan asked the measly little assistant.

"Y…Yes! You're a sup..super…"

"I AM A SUPER SAIYAN! NOW HAND OVER MY BOY OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

Gohan jumped back in shock along with the attendant. Goku's power raised to Super-Saiyan 2 as his anger grew at the ignorance of the man. The grip on Gohan's hand loosened and he darted over to his dad's side, wrapping his arms round him tight. Goku placed a hand on his son's shoulder and the other out towards the attendant. He charged a small yellow ball of energy in his hand and stretched it towards the man's face.

"Please! Don't! P…Please!" the attendant begged desperately.

Goku ceased his torment and lowered his hand along with his power level.

"Never mess with me or my son again! Understand?" he barked.

The attendant nodded weakly. Goku placed two of his fingers on his forehead and concentrated hard. He looked down at Gohan who had his face pressed up hard against his stomach, not releasing his grip.

"Let's go, Gohan!" he said quietly, "Right, King Kai's"

And with that, he disappeared from the spot leaving the attendant to fall to the floor in shock, and to change his underwear pretty soon.

Just a taste of what's coming up in the story, this'll be in the story later on by the way… 

**Plz Review!**


	2. See if you can handle this!

**The Resurrection Yard**

**Chapter 1: See if you can handle this!**

Gohan landed quite roughly on the grass behind him. His face went numb for a moment from the blow it had sustained. He tensed up his arms and leapt forward swinging his right one forward.

The punch landed on Goku's chest sending him in a backflip and landing gracefully on his feet. His son leapt at him again but he dodged out the way and kicked him in the side sending him flying into a small rock jutting out the ground.

"OW! That hurt, Dad!" he yelled through clenched teeth.

"That shows you aren't fighting well enough! Now get up!" Goku shouted back raising his power slightly.

Gohan's agitation grew and he rose up to Super Saiyan. He darted towards his Dad screaming and charging a small blast in both hands, firing them just before he reached him. They hit Goku in the stomach but he simply shook them off and lunged forward, catching Gohan by his arm and swinging him round in a circle before releasing him into the air.

"Let's pump it up a bit, Gohan!" Goku chuckled and he raised his arms with his hands stretched out wide. He fired a rapid burst of shots at his son as he tumbled through the air.

"Nice try, Dad!" he whispered to himself and deliberately span in the air faster, and faster, and faster. The blasts eventually hit Gohan but the boy's plan worked, they bounced straight off and turned their course to Goku who stood there in amazement.

"Oh shit!"

BOOM! The blasts hit the saiyan and the ground around him sending up rocks, shrapnel and dust. Gohan stopped rolling and straightened up in the air.

After a few minutes, the smoke cloud rolled away from the site and there was Goku lying still on the floor.

"Oh no!" Gohan yelled and flew over to his Dad. He grabbed his blue gi shirt and shook him a little. No response. Goku's head hung back and his mouth hung wide open while his eyes stayed firmly shut.

Gohan started to whimper and his heart began to beat faster.

"Daddy…"

WHAM! Goku swung his leg round and hit his son in the back of the neck. Gohan choked and coughed from the tremendous blow he had just sustained. His little body fell to the floor just in front of the house.

Goku stood up and brushed himself down, no worries about his son lying paralysed on the ground. He just stood there with his goofy smile on his face and waited for Gohan to get back up and continue the fight.

"Come on, Gohan! We have to finish out training before dinner!" Goku yelled over to the little warrior, who was still face flat in the grass.

Fighting was the last thing on his mind; he was so confused to why his Dad would hurt him so bad. He had crossed the line.

Without moving a muscle, Gohan powered up to super saiyan 2, knocking Goku off his feet and blowing part of the house-wall away.

The blades of green wavered violently; dust and rocks blew into the air and fell around the two fighters. A large crater developed under Gohan as his power rose and he tipped into it, still not moving.

His hair turned bright gold, his skin changed and his eyes went an even deeper shade of blue/green. He screamed and screamed until his lungs ached and eventually his power level reached maximum and he managed to stretch out his arms and get to his feet.

"G-Gohan! What are you doing, son?" Goku yelled over the powerful gust of wind. He got no response so he lifted himself up to his feet.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, the two of them simply staring at eachother.

"I didn't want it to get this severe, Gohan. But I have no chance against that kind of power!"

Goku tensed up and started to raise his power level further. Another powerful wind came from him and there was another blizzard of rock and dust. Gohan remained in his little crater watching his father making a fool of himself. He had an idea.

Whilst Goku was in the middle of raising his energy and not concentrating on the world around him, Gohan disappeared and reappeared behind his father.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO HURT ME BAD!" Gohan bellowed.

He thrust his knee into his father's back sending Goku into a large curve shape backwards, gasping for air. He then grabbed his hair and pulled his head backwards, clenching both of his hands together and plunging them straight into his Dad's face.

Goku plummeted into the ground so hard he kept on going until he came out in the ocean beneath them. Gohan was already there though, he swung his leg hard into his crotch and he was sent flying back up the hole and onto the soil.

"Gohan…stop…"he murmured, but he had pushed him too far.

Gohan had lost control of his feelings and was determined to get his own back, even on his own father. He placed both his hands above him and rose into the air. A large yellow ball developed in his hands, sending crackling sparks screaming off into the air.

The ball got bigger and bigger as Gohan channelled more energy into his hands. Goku turned his head and witnessed this mass collection of power. It was like a spirit bomb, but it couldn't be. Gohan hadn't learnt that technique yet.

"See if you can handle this, Dad!" Gohan screamed before throwing his arms forward as well as the blast. It hurtled towards his Dad who lay there in sheer fright.

"Oh man, I can't stop this! GOHAN, STOP THIS BLAST!" Goku yelled but his calls fell on deaf ears. "Well, if I'm going he's coming with me! King Kai can teach him a lesson!" he muttered to himself.

He raised two of his arms and clenched them together hard.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!" he screamed as the blue wave shot upwards towards the blast. It went straight through the ball of energy and emerged on the other side racing up to Gohan. There was no time left to react.

The blast hit Goku on the ground and the kamehameha wave hit Gohan without giving him any chance of recovery. The both of them released blood-curdling screams as their flesh was disintegrated and their muscle burnt and shredded to bits. Gohan's blast destroyed the surrounding area including the house but luckily there was no one home. It dug deep into the ground and exploded soon after destroying about a mile of anything close. All that was left was dust and rocks.

**Plz Review!!**


End file.
